Re:Load
by TakenInna
Summary: Deux après le départ de Siphano de YouTube, une nouvelle version de Minecraft le pousse à jouer et l'entraine dans une aventure, bloqué dans un nouveau monde inconnu, avec une ancienne connaissance qu'il avait plus vu depuis longtemps.
1. Prologue

Salut et merci de lire le prologue de ma première fan-fiction ! Cela a été écrit il y a quelque temps sur un forum et j'ai voulu la remettre ici et de la continuer~. Merci de me donner des rewiews qui font toujours plaisir :3 Je vous laisse lire o/.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, YouTube est une grande plate-forme, qui donne sa chance à qui le veut.

On peut faire des vidéos de n'importe-quoi, gamings, podcasts et plein d'autre thème, YouTube est très vaste. Parmi eux, se trouve Minecraft, Des personnalités comme Bob Lennon, TheFantasio974, Unsterbliicher , Aypierre et tant d'autre.

Mais Minecraft devient lassant de jour en jour, les mods rajoute plus grand-chose et ses là que Microsoft arriva, après son rachat, Microsoft n'avait pas fait grand choses mais là, tout changea.

Du jour au lendemain, deux ans après le rachat, les chercheurs de Microsoft mirent au point un casque un peu comme l'Oculus Rift mais pour Minecraft, plongeant les joueurs dans une réalité virtuelle, aux couleurs clairs et des graphismes incroyables.

Siphano, alias Julien, avait quitté YouTube depuis deux ans, pour la vie active, en entreprise.

SuperBrioche, YouTubeur qui a dépassé le million d'abonnés, créant sa propre team de renom.

Ils s'étaient pas revue depuis deux ans mais, et si un événement les ferait se revoir ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Siphano

Chapitre 1 : Siphano

Julien est un jeune homme banal, il travaille dans une entreprise promis a un grand avenir, il est fiancé, vit avec elle dans un appartement avec deux chats, bref un couple normal.

Qui aurait cru qu'il avait été, un jour, un YouTubeur, connu sous le nom de Siphano, qui avait dépassé le million d'abonné et qui réunissait des salles entières en convention. Mais aussi son fiancé, connu sous le nom de Blondiie, connue pour ses vidéos de cosmétiques. Elle avait d'ailleurs continué dans cette voie, travaillant dans un magasin de maquillage.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de congé de Julien, ils étaient rares, Julien bossait beaucoup sauf le dimanche. Il resta ce jour-là dans son lit sa fiancée à coter de lui. Elle travaillait en ce Jeudi.

-Tu as de la chance du reste au lit toi !' Dit-elle avec un petit sourire endormit tout comme sa voix.

-Mouai.' Il sourit doucement en se redressant un peu, embrassant 'Blondie' avec un sourire.

Elle partit ensuite de l'appartement, prête pour son boulot, laissant la maison a Julien et ses deux chats. Le brun se leva un peu plus tard, ses chats grattant à sa porte, il l'ouvrit, trouvant deux chats devant la porte qui alla directement à la cuisine, suivit de Julien, trainant un peu. Une fois arrivé, il alla vers une autre porte, donnant sur une sorte de cave, ou est stocker les conserves et autre aliments. Il sortit deux conserves de nourriture et les mit dans deux gamelles, du lait à coter des assiettes pour chat. Il prit son petit-déjeuner, pain, beurre et café. Après ça, il se leva pour aller dans son bureau mais buta contre un carton, il jura en grognant, le carton devait peser lourd pour qu'il ait mal. Il s'accroupit devant le carton.

'Colis la poste'

Ah oui, il l'avait reçu il y a quelques jours mais y avait pas prêté plus d'intention que ça. Il eut un petit sourire et alla chercher un cutter, pourquoi pas l'ouvrir maintenant ? Il ouvrit le paquet, et découvrit une autre boite

'MineLoad, le nouveau monde'

MineLoad ? Sa lui disait quelques choses. Ah oui ! Microsoft avait créé une sorte de casque qui permet de transporter l'utilisateur dans le jeu Minecraft. Minecraft… Voilà bien longtemps qu'il y avait plus joué, sa dernière partie devait remonter à 2 ans, après avoir quitté YouTube. Il soupira, il devait plus y penser. Un sourire joueur s'installa sur son visage, pourquoi pas essayer, une petite partie, pas longtemps, après il se mettra au boulot. Il déballa le carton, trouvant une casque relier a des gants avec plusieurs fils. Après avoir installé se jeu qui était pas très long a installé, il mit sur sa tête el casque et enfila les gants. Une interface s'afficha, avec une version lui avec sa coupe qu'il avait sur son skin, une franche sur un de ses yeux bleu. Un skin qui portait le pull a rayure bleu et blanches. Sa lui rappela son skin sur 'l'île au trésor'. Une série coop' avec SuperBrioche, qui, avait fait son chemin vers le million. Il n'a pas eu le temps de penser plus qu'il se retrouva, après avoir appuyé sur le bouton entrer, dans un monde qui dépassait ce qu'il imaginait. Un ciel bleu azur, un soleil qui tapait comme en été, des forêts à perte de vue, des poulets, cochon qui se baladait. On aurait pu croire un décor digne d'une île paradisiaque. Il décida de commencer par les bases, mais sachant pas trop comment coupé un tronc d'arbre, il posa simplement sa main sur la buche. Une faible lumière entoura la main de Julien, la buche commençait sa se casser pour devenir un petit bloc, aspirer par le sac derrière son dos. Il fut bien surpris, il aurait au moins pas besoin de taper sur un arbre pour le casser comme dans l'ancien Minecraft. Il finit son arbre et prit une bûche dans ses mains, encore cette lumière. Elle entoura ses mains et transforma la bûche en quatre planches de bois clair. Il les superposa, de deux sur deux, ce qui transforma les planches en une table de craft. Le système était plutôt bien fait. Il toucha la table et découvrit une nouvelle interface, il cliqua sur deux bâtons et trois planche, la lumière refit effet, créant une pioche en bois. Il redécouvrit ses anciens réflexes aux fils des minutes qu'il passait dans ce monde. Il y prenait plaisir. Il avait parfois regretté d'être partit, laissant simplement une vidéos d'adieu. Il chassa ses pensées et retourna a son minage. Il avait déjà une pioche en fer et une épée en fer. Après une séquence de minage, il décida de se déconnecter, une heure s'était déjà passé et il avait du boulot. Il alla sur l'interface d'option. Mais il trouva aucun bouton de sortie.

Il était bloqué.


End file.
